


Dirty water

by BaneKicksDavid



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: Blindfolds, Cow girl position, M/M, Onsen sex, Riding, Water Sex, couples holiday, hikaru bathes waaaaaaaaaaaaaaay too quickly, hikaru plans a surprise for yabu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 12:27:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16017911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaneKicksDavid/pseuds/BaneKicksDavid
Summary: “If you keep scrubbing your hair like that, the bath will get cold!”





	Dirty water

**Author's Note:**

> This was a challenge fic between a friend and I. We each had a month to write a fic, and I somehow managed to finish this given I haven't posted a fic in.....months? I think it came out pretty damn good if I do say so myself. I'm really happy with it!

“If you keep scrubbing your hair like that, the bath will get cold!”

A loud laugh filled the private bath, and Hikaru couldn’t help but smile at the sound. There was something wonderful about Yabu’s laugh, even when he was stark naked, sitting on a stool, hair covered in suds as he massaged the product into his scalp. He could watch the lines and curves of his boyfriend’s so easily, seeing how they worked in tandem to make sure Yabu’s body was clean. 

“The day this hot spring runs cold I’ll pay you a thousand dollars,” Yabu called over his shoulder, reaching for the showerhead to rinse himself clean. “Until then, learn to bathe slower! There’s no rush.”

No rush indeed. It had been Yabu’s idea to book a private bath for a few hours, giving themselves plenty of time to relax and soak in the hot water. Not that they needed that much time. Better to play on the side of caution than book too short of a time.

Hikaru came to the side of the bath, hooking his arms over the side as he watched his boyfriend slowly massage his body with soap, suds gradually building on his skin in tiny bubbles. On one hand, perhaps he shouldn’t have cleaned himself so quickly. It had been as if he was rushing through everything, aiming to get a gold medal in bathing, before all but jumping into the small hot spring they had for themselves. He would have been able to sit next to Yabu longer, talk with him in a closer, more intimate setting. Perhaps touch him a little, help him clean the sweat and dirt from his body.

On the other hand, it was more interesting to watch Yabu from the bath. To say things so ridiculous it broke Yabu’s concentration and he was forced to turn, giving Hikaru a glimpse of his chest, and chastise him. Not that Hikaru listened to Yabu’s words in those instances. They both knew he was only doing it so he could look into Yabu’s eyes, feel his gaze on him, and still Yabu gave Hikaru what he wanted. But today…today he would give Yabu what he craved.

It was oddly cute to see Yabu cover himself with his courtesy towel when he finally, finally finished cleaning himself. As if the two of them were new lovers, never seeing the other’s nude body. 

He wanted to tease Yabu, poke fun at him for being so modest, but when the towel moved against Yabu’s body, highlighting what it was hiding, Hikaru’s heart raced in his chest. 

“Kota?” Yabu merely hummed in response, sinking into the steaming hot water. “Come here?” Hikaru patted the seat next to him, beckoning Yabu over with his eyes.

“But I’m fine over here?” Yabu said. He covered his hair with his towel, sinking down so he was neck deep in the hot spring. “You come over here.”

“That’s not the point,” Hikaru said, trying to keep his voice from getting to a whine. “Please? Humor me? Trust me?”

“Why wouldn’t I trust you?” His boyfriend drifted closer to where Hikaru sat, body never rising from the water. “I wouldn’t be with you if I didn’t trust you or, well, even humor you from time to time.” 

“Can’t be too certain?” Yabu was getting closer and closer now. Hikaru patted the seat next to him and he watched as Yabu rose just enough to sit down. “After all,” Hikaru said, voice coming out breathy as he straddled Yabu’s lap, “I do have good ideas from time to time.” 

Yabu’s voice came out as a stutter as Hikaru settled into his lap, soft skin touching as he wrapped his arms around Yabu’s neck. “What are you doing? The walls aren’t-”

“Soundproof? I know,” Hikaru said, leaning in so his lips could drag against Yabu’s skin as he talked, brushing his neck. “It’s why we’ve got to be quiet.”

As if to accent his point, Hikaru rolled his hips, and a moan fell so easily from Yabu’s lips, his body springing to life under Hikaru’s gentle care. It was so easy to make Yabu melt, years of being together teaching Hikaru the ways to drive him insane in seconds. Where on Yabu’s neck made him moan the loudest, how he loved when Hikaru would grind their hips together nice and slow so he could feel every inch. Yabu was easily pliable, molding to Hikaru’s wishes without even saying a word.

“God,” Yabu said, the moan so evident in his words. “You really want to do this, don’t you? Tell me you brought stuff.”

“I planned everything, even a little surprise.” He couldn’t help the smile tugging from his lips. “Now, tell me, do you want to see me stretch myself?”

A breathy ‘please’ was all he got in return, but it was the consent that spurred Hikaru forward. A bottle of lube hidden in his own courtesy towel was all his needed, a generous amount coating his fingers before submerging them to find his entrance.

It was always more fun to have Yabu stretch him open, how those long, thin fingers filled him until Hikaru was begging for more. They would play the tune of his body so well, reaching deep to hit those spots that Hikaru craved, longed for until they inevitably fell into bed together, legs spreading so wide to welcome something far larger inside.

Not that he minded his own fingers. They didn’t require any gentle nudges, asking Yabu to go higher, more down, spread his fingers more. If he felt it, Hikaru sought it out, letting his body tell him where his fingers needed to be and fingers following those commands so seamlessly. They were perfectly in tune with each other.

His hips rolled when he stroked a particularly good place within himself, lips parting to release a low moan. Three fingers was nice, but it wasn’t anything compared to the length of Yabu’s cock, so hard between Hikaru’s legs, pressing upwards as if it craved the tight heat of Hikaru’s ass. 

“Hikaru,” Yabu all but moaned, hands curling around Hikaru’s hips. “Hurry up. Not gonna last if you keep this up.”

“We’ll see,” he hummed, pulling his fingers out and reaching behind Yabu once more. “Close your eyes. I have a surprise.”

He knew the confusion that crossed Yabu’s face when he opened his eyes once more, the gears turning in his head to explain what was happening, why it was happening. Until the realization struck, his grip on Hikaru’s hips getting tighter, but not commanding, as Hikaru raised them. How Yabu gasped as Hikaru took hold of his cock, keeping it steady as he positioned himself over it and slowly sunk down until he bottomed out.

It wasn’t every day they used blindfolds in the bedroom, not since the early days of their relationship where the goal was to be as kinky as possible without stepping over any pre-discussed boundaries. Hikaru remembered the days where Yabu would blindfold him, tugging his ass into the air and fucking him senseless. How each of his senses would heighten, and the sex felt so much more rough, more dangerous, when his sight was stripped away. Those orgasms would tear through his body, breaking him down to screams of pleasure as he spurted come all over the bed. But he always remembered the cuddles, the sweet kisses. Those late night conversations where Yabu talked about his desires to be blindfolded and ridden, but they never came to fruition. 

The thought was always something that had stuck in Hikaru’s head for as long as he could remember. Blindfold Yabu. And the news that Yabu had booked a private bath had awoken the memory, the silent agreement with himself that this was something he had to do. 

Hikaru didn’t speak much, preferring his actions to convey the emotion he wanted to. The slow roll of his hip, lips hovering over Yabu’s neck, just close enough to make him shiver from the anticipation of being kissed. Hands gripped tight to shoulders, using them to remind himself that this was all real. The steaming hot water, the cool air above it, and the hard cock within him, going wherever Hikaru craved it, wasn’t a figment of his imagination. Not at all. 

A small shift drew Hikaru’s attention, pulled him from the focus of keeping the roll of his hips consistent, deep, of making sure the two of them felt every inch going into him. One minute he felt a constant weight around his hips, the next it was gone, Yabu’s elbows propped on the sides of the bath. Chest wide, exposed, and it only made Hikaru want to run his nails down it, scratch it a little, mark it with his teeth. 

“You’re trying to kill me, aren’t you?” Hikaru asked, teeth nipping at Yabu’s skin. “If we were in bed right now, I’d mark your chest.” He dragged his fingernails down Yabu’s chest, making the other boy gasp. “And make it mine.”

Yabu merely hummed until it turned into an unashamed moan, a particularly rough thrust sending pleasure shooting through both of them.

“Why are you so damn attractive?” Hikaru growled, each word accented by a roll of his hips, increasing in speed, a string of curses following polished words.

It was those words, those little touches that drove Yabu over the edge, cock twitching within Hikaru until he felt Yabu’s come released within him. It felt good, felt like this was how it was supposed to be. And from how Yabu was reacting, he had enjoyed every moment of Hikaru’s little sex adventure. 

He had been nice, slowing for a moment to work every drop of come out of Yabu’s cock. But Hikaru had his own release to chase and quickly picked up his speed once more.

His cock bumped into Yabu’s stomach, and he whined. He was so hard, so impossibly hard. The water surrounding them, cradling them, had made him forget about the orgasm he was chasing, the release that was just beyond his fingertips. He wanted to come, needed to come so badly, but he needed something more, anything, to push him over the edge. 

Asking, no, begging Yabu to reach down, stroke him, was out of the question. Hikaru knew the signs, how uncoordinated Yabu would be with his hands if he asked. He was completely lost to the world, chest rising slowly as he caught his breath. If his eyes could be seen behind the blindfold, Hikaru knew they would be glazed over, struggling to focus on even the ceiling as Hikaru rode him.

One of his hands snuck into the water, finding his aching cock and stroked it in time with every thrust. Every roll, every time he rose so far up only Yabu’s head was inside of him, every quick flick, his hands followed along, letting the pleasure build and build until he felt like it would explode if it wasn’t released. 

Anything. Hikaru would have given anything to come. He felt the tears welling in his eyes, the frustration. Why wasn’t this enough? Yabu’s cock, Hikaru’s own hand. Was there something else that he needed, something his body craved that it wasn’t normally getting? When it hit him, realization dawning on him, Hikaru only hoped Yabu could manage.

“Kota,” he moaned, the last syllable turning into a whine. “Close.” He bit his lips, stroking himself as fast as he dared. Until he parted his lips, allowing one more words to fall out. “Help.”

A little gasp, cheeks flushing a little, were the only signs Hikaru received that told Yabu had even heard him. But then he felt it, small, but it was there. A little thrust of Yabu’s hips upwards to meet each of Hikaru’s own. 

They grew in power until Yabu’s hands returned once more to Hikaru’s hips, holding him still as his thrusts pounded so deep into Hikaru. Three hard thrusts was all it took become he came with a moan, collapsing against Yabu’s chest, hand slowly stroking himself through his orgasm. 

He let himself be pushed back, a pair lips finding his in the sweetest kiss he could remember. Hikaru didn’t care what happened to his body. Another round? It would have been fine with him. He just wanted to remain in this warm, in the arms of the person he loved the most. 

The kiss was broken and warm chocolate eyes welcomed him, familiar crinkles surrounding the edges. The blindfold had been taken off, discarded by the hot spring’s edge. Yabu pulled him closer, hands meeting behind Hikaru’s lower back.

“That was quite the surprise,” Yabu said, pushing the hair from Hikaru’s forehead. “I’m surprised you remembered.”

“I always remember what you say,” Hikaru said. “No matter how stupid it is.”

“That’s my line, you dork,” he laughed, the warmth of it filling the now silent hot spring. “But we’ve…made quite the mess, haven’t we?”

The water where they were sitting was cloudy, the come tainting the clear water. 

“Glad I don’t have to clean it.” Hikaru swooped down for another kiss, light and airy. 

Hikaru didn’t want to think about cleaning or how they would explain how they dirtied the bath water. He didn’t want to think about how much trouble they would get in. All he wanted to do was enjoy the time they had, the precious minutes they had left in their own section of the world and hope and pray that not a soul had heard their lovemaking.

….He could dream, couldn’t he?


End file.
